Twisted
by NeloRaphael
Summary: Timmy Turner is twisted. The person he most loves is the person who tortures him the most, his babysitter Vicki Valentine.


**Twisted**

Timmy turner is twisted.

Not like a serial killer or any of the many evil villains that he had run into during his wacky adventures with Cosmo and Wanda, no. He is not a bully who used what little he had to ruin others' lives (certainly not intentionally) like that blockhead Francis, he did not ruin others' lives through underhand schemes like Doug Dimmadome, try to destroy the world like Death Laser or capture fairies like Crocker.

Make no mistake, with Cosmo and Wanda he has the ability to destroy lives with only a few words, and there is nothing that could be done to stop him bar the arbitrary rules that limited their powers. When he had the Cup Cake he could have literally done anything, made himself ruler of the world, gained unlimited power or demanded the love of Trixie Tang.

But he didn't.

No, he is not twisted like those people, each of whom have tried to ruin his life many times.

No, Timmy Turner is twisted in that his most important people apart from his fairies is the same person who gave him his fairies in the first place, the one who is the closest thing to evil incarnate in the universe.

A psychotic, selfish and murderous babysitter with a heart of black and a face capable of flipping from sugary sweet one moment to ripping apart his house with all manner of lethal weaponry. With pink eyes that promise pain and a mouth filled with shark like teeth, she is the most terrifying thing in Dimmsdale, hell even the planet! When the alien Princess Mandie was rampaging and about to destroy Timmy and Mark Chang, Vicki wiped the floor with the mighty alien warrior like a kitten batting a fluffy toy.

So why is she so important to him?

Laying on his bed Timmy Turner wonders this, his twelve-year-old mind remembering the hundreds of times the woman has chased, teased and even tortured him

In that bowl Cosmo and Wanda snore, little bubbles rising to the surface.

No doubt exhausted from taking care of Poof, he knows not to wake them up in one of their short lived naps.

These thoughts about Vicki have been bothering him for a while now.

Why cannot he imagine life without her?

It is certainly troubling, knowing that the evillest person in your world is also one of your three most valuable people. Even more so than your parents.

Oh certainly Timmy loves his parents, life wouldn't be the same without his goofball of a father and his mother, the ditziest and most oblivious woman in the world.

But not in the same way he loves Vicki.

Adores her.

Staring up at the blank ceiling the twelve-year old's brows furrow and his hands clench.

Is that wrong? For your babysitter to mean more than your parents?

Certainly if he asked AJ or Chester they would immediately say that yes, parents come before psychotic-weapon-wielding babysitters. But at the same time AJ and Chester are not here and they both have also had Vicki as their babysitter for years, they would sooner throw themselves into a pool filled with crocodiles and piranhas then even consider it!

But then again, their parents aren't like his.

He may love them, but at the same time he despises them.

Their negligence, their willing neglect that boarders on abusive.

Timmy may seem like an idiot, it was what he has allowed the world to see, but he is no fool. Having to save the world many times and seeing the real evil nature of many of the people of Dimmsdale kind of forces you to grow up in strange ways.

His parents are the last people who should have a child. His father, an impulsive and even dangerous man when it comes to some of his schemes and downright unstable in his mood at times. As for his mother, well, just as dim-witted and dangerous as his father. How many times has Timmy been taken aback by some strange decision his mother and father have made and been left to pick up the pieces once it has imploded on itself? Were it not for Cosmo and Wanda the bucktoothed child wonders if his mother and father would even be _alive_ now, maybe some strange scheme would have killed him or left the family without a home.

No, he _loathes_ his parents. He loathes the way they abandon him for their own selfish needs, how they _blindly_ take Vicki's saccharine words over his every single time that she so much as opens her mouth.

But he cannot help but love them, because they are his parents.

With a grimace he returns to wondering about Vicki.

Why does she matter? How many times has he saved her life or some something to help her?

Despite every attempt to tell himself that he has no clue just why it is so, the fact is he _does_ know why.

Because Vicki Valentine is constant.

She is the only stable things in his life, strange as it may sound.

She is always out to get him, always wants to find some new way to torture or belittle him and always a psychotic who fits the description of a complete maniac. She should have been put away and gotten mental help years ago, but in Dimmsdale she fits right in.

If they did take her away, he would wish her back and pretend that he is just too good a person to let her go.

She is constant in his life.

Not like his parents and their constant abandonment.

Not like Cosmo and Wanda who will have to someday have to leave him, or could be taken away from him any moment if he pushes a wish to far, or one of his many enemies gets wind of them and he doesn't manage to save them.

Not even Crocker is stable. He may be a fairy obsessed maniac but he is just a teacher, and at the end of the year he will no longer teach him, he will still be there but less frequently.

Vicki will always be there.

Always be there kicking down his door, chasing him with chainsaws and sweet talking his parents.

He's wished her away in the past but taken her back, considered doing all sorts of things to ruin her life but never gone through with it.

Because she is an anchor, a support, a crutch to him.

Cosmo and Wanda are his emotional pillars that hold him up, the ones who he turns to when he feels like there is nothing else in the world or when something has gone horribly wrong in his life, but Vicki is the one who always turns up and is there. He may dread her coming over and the new horrors she will have in store for him, but at the same time it relieves him. As long as Vicki comes around then the world is still turning and the sun is still burning.

Or perhaps, it is just that she gives him constant attention even if negative, unlike his parents, unlike the others.

"Wow… this is getting too much."

The pink hatted boy sits up from his bed for the first time in hours.

The sun is setting through his window.

Will she be here tonight?

Plodding his way over to the door he exits and makes his way downstairs to find his parents holding suitcases and undeniable looks of excitement on their face. Most importantly, beside them are his own bags clearly filled to the burst with clothes and other necessary vacation supplies.

"Mom, dad Where are we going?"

"We're going to the best spa in Dimmsdale! Mud baths, full facial treatments galore!"

He knows not to ask, but at the same time that childish up welling of hope spurs him onward's. Maybe this time?

"Sweet, when do we go?"

"We go in just a minute; you're going to stay here it's adults only! We had to use your bags to carry all of our stuff!"

Of course. How foolish of him to get his hopes up.

"B-bu that means-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

He flinches. It goes unnoticed by either of his parents as they turn to face the door and open it.

Beyond is Vicki, pink eyes, red hair and as always black trousers and cropped green top that reveals her mid drift. As always an angelic smile adorns her face, her hands behind her back and little hearts of innocence floating around her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

"Hello Vicki! Hope you don't mind taking care of Timmy whilst we go to the Spa!"

"Of course not Mrs. Turner, anything for my _favourite_ little babysitee!" Vicki says in her saccharine voice which could almost raise blood sugar levels by itself. With just a bat of her eyelashes and a smile she has them wrapped around her fingers like the weak minded fools that they are.

They never believe him like that, they never take their sons words like they take hers.

"Good! See you in a two days Timmy!"

With a puff of dust they are gone and Vicki has stepped into the house.

Those pink eyes have narrowed, square teeth become razor like points interlocking like those of a Great White. All at once the sweet teenager has become a being of pure evil bearing down on him.

"Twerp!"

His face contorts in a look of horror as his throat burns with his scream and his legs run on instinct as the mad cackle echoes behind him. Her face is thrilled, jubilant in the despair of her young charge, as if it were the one delicacy she needs in her life.

He screams and cries out, but inside he is laughing as days of built up tension dissipates.

His crutch is here, everything is normal in his messed up world.

Timmy Turner loves Vicki Valentine more than any other human being.

He is just twisted that way.

5


End file.
